


february 15th

by healingmirth



Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sean, waking up on February 15th was literally unlike waking up on any other morning of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	february 15th

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt # 108.

There were several things which were enough to mark it as just _uncommon_ : having absolutely no idea whether there was going to be a call from a football team in his future; waking up with someone in his bed; waking up with the prospect of two entire days ahead to spend with Holden.

It seemed like morning from the light, but maybe late enough that maybe the sand wouldn't be cold if he went for a run. He thought that maybe he'd ask Holden to go with him, like he sometimes did. He thought that maybe this time he could finally relax and stop watching how he held himself around his... boyfriend, that if they got a couple miles up the beach and wanted to stop for a breather, that they could drop to the sand right next to each other, companiable and loose-limbed, and Holden would probably still be a little fussy about getting sand in his hair, but he'd forgive Sean for knocking him over if he made up for it with a kiss. In public.

Holden was still sleeping off his midnight arrival, and days before that when he'd confessed being unable to let go enough to sleep. He had his back turned, but he was pressed as close to Sean as the shapes of their bodies allowed. Sean's left arm was still under Holden's neck, and Holden was not-quite holding his hand in sleep. Sean wiggled his fingers a little, tickling the palm of Holden's hand, and when Holden shifted and curled up on himself a little in response, Sean took the chance to roll up behind him and wrap Holden in a hug.


End file.
